The reads 20
by JC Rose
Summary: This is the story of the second generation of Arthur. Meet the reads with arthur junior and Alice Jane, his annoying little sister. Arthur and his wife Francine have a lot on their plates, dealing with theircown two little ones aswell as helping the dramatic love/hate marriage between their 2 best friends. Rated K Rewritten and revised. Better quality now. Please R&R Completed.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the second generation of reads. Arthur jr and his little sister Alice jane live in an ordinary home on an ordinary street in Elwood. Their parents Arthur senior and Francine are married and treat both kid with equal love and affection yet their picture perfect family life is filled with hidden sadness and rejection from both Arthur and Francine's parents...

Find out why in the adventure s of little AJ read and his cheeky sister Alice..

I dont usually write K rated stories but its such a good idea, I simply had to.

Might go up to K+ if there is minor swearing. Very low amount and nothing containing the F word or sex.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just how I picture ArthurXfrancine in the future.<strong>

**Yes its fluffy happiness and they're both Christian but guess what? Its fanfiction and my personal opinion.**

**No one has to agree with anyone else**

**Thank God for democracy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

_Here we go..._

The sun shone in through the curtains of Arthur and Francines double bedroom.

Morning had broken in the read household.

It would not be long before noises from the kid's, a mad dash to the breakfast table cimbined with a two rather hyperactive children ushering their stressed out dad out of the house as not to be late for school and other things that would keep mrs francine read busy.

Francine raised her arms and yawned.

It was monday morning and the digital clock glowed in red 7:00am.

The brunette smiled when she saw her husband of five years cuddled up to their little girl Alice. They both slept and appeared calm with their eyes closed.

In her parents arms little alice felt safe.

Tapping Arthur gently on the arm she asked him softly to "Wake up"  
>Arthur yawned while Alice stirred.<p>

Once she was awake alice gave her mom a big hug.

"Yay no pweeschool day" she squealed.  
>"Thats right honey" Francine said giving her wee girl a kiss on the head.<p>

"Shopping with mommy day" Arthur smiled at his daughter.

Arthur leaned over their daughter to kiss his wife.

She wore a dark pink nightdress and similar silk robe.

Arthur loved that robe. He liked most of his wifes lingerie.

"Coffee time?" He said winking at her.  
>"Oh no, its your turn this morning" she replied.<p>

Arthur slipped out of bed in a pair of light blue boxer shorts and sleeveless t shirt.

"The things I do for you my Francine" he sighed.

Francine rolled her eyes. "Yeah you're a real saint sweetie" she scoffed.  
>"Thats why you love me" he grinned while he put his brown slippers on.<p>

Alice observed the conversation.

"You do love daddy lots and lots right Mommy?" She asked.

Francine nodded. "Yes honey, forever and always" she replied.

Arthur felt warm and fuzzy.

His wife could still make him nervous and excited like a school boy even after ten years when by they became an official couple at age 14!

Before Arthur could open the bedroom door there was a small knock coming from the other side. "Mom" "Dad" he called

Arthur opened the door and greeted his son A.J

"Hey buddy" he patted him on the head.

Arthur junior (A.J) blushed and peered into his parents bedroom.

"Uh" he said. "I know Im a little old for it but could I um jump in with mom and alice?" He pulled on his checkered pyjamas bashfully.

"Offcourse you can" Arthur warmly replied. "Hop in"

Francine greeted her son with a hug.

"Morning AJ"

"Aw I wanted to be with mommy not you" his four year old sister groaned.

"Alice jane read" Francine scolded.

"Your brother has just as much right as you to be in our bed for morning cuddles"  
>Alice huffed and lay on her Dads side of the bed.<p>

Little Arthur snuggled up to his Mom.

He resembled Francine in almost everyway.

His darker skin and face resembled his mother complimented with Arthurs ears and nose.

Alice on the other hand was a mini Arthur.

She was pretty much all Aardvark except for her long auburn hair and almond coloured eyes like her mother.

"Coffee's up". Arthur Sr announced holding two white mugs.

" Thanks honey " Francine said taking hold of the hot beverage.

While their parents sipped on their espressos, AJ and Alice lay in the middle of the queen sized bed giggling over something..

The morning routine at the second generation of Reads appeared picture perfect but Arthur and Francine hid their own childhood pain and tears from their teenage years when Arthur confronted his parents and Francine was all but cast out when she became engaged to a Christian boy whom they blamed for Francines "Coversion".

Eben though it was her choice to change religion she knew her parents would blame her husband and start favouring Katherine frensky who held a college degree in finance and was married to a Jewish doctor who observed yom Kippur and passover.

Katherine even held shabbat with her orthodox husband every Friday night as was kosher to do with your family and inlaws who adored their daughter in law.

Catherine had always been the over confident snarky sister...similar to Arthurs little sister Dora winifree who managed to get in to performing arts school.

At 20 years old, DW had just one more year left of her three year scholarship at California performance and dance academy.

* * *

><p>Breakfast time at the reads was very rarely a quite affair.<p>

Alice often clung to her Daddys jeans while he mixed up some hot oatmeal or had his little girl help him slice the fresh bread he would make the night before bed.

As his father was a chef, Arthur had picked up some of his skills in cooking and always made sure the family had a decent breakfast before going about their day.

"Mmm" A.J said. He could smell the bread.

"Can I have chocolate on it?" He asked.

Francine came downstairs fully dressed with her hair down and a pair of sparkling earrings Arthur brought for their seventh wedding anniversary recently.

"No you may not have chocolate, how about peanut butter?" Francine sugested.

She went over to the fridge to grab some butter and jam.

"Fine" AJ sighed.

Alice was propped up on the bench helping Arthur put the hot toast onto the plates..

Arthur shook his head in disapproval when he saw his wife pour herself another cup of percolated cofee.

He placed Alice in her chair andstood behind francine.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"Oh come on" she laughed.

"Im not hungry" "ill grab something when I am out shopping with alice" she said.

Arthur abruptly took the mug out of his wifes hands and pulled her in close. "Ill grab you" he smiled.

Aj and Alice looked at other and cringed.

Francine tried to wriggle herself free from Arthur but he had a steady hold on her.

"You're not leaving the house until you eat something" he ordered.

Francine pryed herself from his grasp and made herself a peice of toast.

"Happy sir?" She joked.

"I am now missy" he warmly replied.

Francine sat beside AJ and they ate their breakfast together.

Arthur pointed discreetly at her so the kids could not see. "I want you to look after yourself, like the kids" he said with a wink.

"I know" she sighed with a big smile.

Arthur was very authoritive in his role as Husband and Father. He wanted to make sure his wife was taken care of andhealthy aswell as the children.

"Right little guy, time for school" Arthur said, glancung at his watch.

"What about our prayers daddy?" Alice asked.

"We said them upstairs sweetheart"Francine reminded her. " Oh yeah"

"Duh" AJ teased. "Shut up" Alice screamed in retaliation.

"Stop it both of you" Arthur spoke harshly.

He pressed his hands francines shoulders and kissed her on the head.

"Love you" "Take care" he said.

"You too" she replied looking up at him.

"Bye Mom Aj waved.

" Bye sweetie" she blew him a kiss.

"Bye" they all said.

Arthur was just getting his paperwork together and was ready to hop in the car when a very well known person showed up in very expensive veichle outside.

Arthur and AJ both looked at each other and cringed.

"Hey Muffy" AJ said.

He was brought up to be polite even if he didnt particularly like the person he was greeting.

Muffy pressed her auto lock, took out her designer guess bag and slammed the door.

"Yeah um high AJ" she replied, touching her face up in her portable mirror.

Muffy was shallow to the point of the ridiculous.

She had make up powdered over her make up and revealing clothes that always caught other people, especially mens attention.

Her pink heels clumped loudly on the pavement as she sauntered inside.

"Francine's in I take it?" She asked

Arthur nodded and said a quick goodbye. He was not in the mood for making smaltalk, especially about her hated at the moment husband and Arthurs best friend..Buster.

So enter Muffy Crosswire Baxter...and her drama

Listening to Muffy at the mall was a rather arduous affair.

For a start Francine had to incorporate grocery shopping, lunch and then pick up some dry cleaning.

Alice sat in the trolley while Francine picked up cereal and cans of tinned fruit andd listened to Muffy prattle on about Buster and his latest escapades...

Buster text during the exciting shopping event.

At the checkout counter, Francine checked her phone.

Muffy was talking with Alice about how she would teach her to accessorize.

"Who is your Mommy texting?" Muffy asked deviously using Alice

"Mommy who are you talking too?"

Francine lied "oh its Arthur"

"We always message each other at during his lunch break." She felt guilty for lying but she had no other choice.

Muffy sipped on her third latte for the day already and gave her friend a funny look.

"You two.." She rolled her eyes.

Francine waved off Muffys comment and text back buster.

"_See you at elwood park after ten?"_

_"Thanks Francine, sounds great"_

_"No problem buster"_

_"Thanks for the help guys" "I need my best friends" _

_"Thats what we're her for ya dingus" She joked_

_"LOL" ttyl you crazy broad" B_uster replied.

Francine breathed aheavy sigh and thought of buster and his situation while loading the groceries into the four door sedan.

On the ride home, Arthur did text.

He knew his wife would be knackered.

"How was it?"

Francine pulled over as Alice slept. By this stage Muffy had gone to get her hair redone.

_"I could really have done without it today"_ she replied

_"Im sorry to hear that darling" He replied._

_"Yes it was a sorry experience" "Dry cleaning was a nightmare"_

_"Oye" Arthur text._

_"Then there was lunch" "A fussy four year old who refused to eat anything, alongside gabber mouth" _

_"I tell you one thing Mrs Read"_

_Youre not cooking tonight " "il get us some pizza and garlic bread on the drive home"_

Francine smiled warmly_._

_"That sounds heavenly" "love you gorgeous" _

_"Love you too sexy mama" "take care okay?"_

_"I will, you too Mr Read" _

_"Signing out Mrs read"_

* * *

><p>Arthur was true to his word.<p>

After an easy dinner which AJ especially enjoyed, Arthur told francine to put her fet up and draw herself a hot bath while he took care of the kids.

By the time she had finished her relaxing soak un the tub she came downstairs to find her husband sitting on the couch watching TV in peace.

Fountain Abbey had just started and Francine cuddled up to Arthur in her pink nighty.

"Aj and Alice are asleep?"

Arthur nodded and let his wife rest her head on his lap.

As the show began Francine smiled.

"Where did I go right?" She asked

Arthur stroked her soft washed She asked. Blow dryed silky smooth..

"I could ask you the same thing my love" he replied.

They both felt like the most fortunate couple in Elwood city...

To be continued..

The story has a focus on the children but the parents are the main characters since its an Arthur fanfiction and the children are OCs.

Anyway I hope you like it.

Its been touched up now

**Chapter two**

Muffys dramas...Buster included


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Arthur couldn't understand why his wife kept up herfriendship with the girl who gossiped her way through school and used her college degree in communication for nothing. Muffy took control of the myffington post and was CO of the multi million dollar site. She could work as and when it suited.

Muffy had been pestering Francine to go to Maui with her for an all expenses paud weekend did not have the luxury of dropping everything to go sun bathing and resting in hawaii. First Arthur would need to take a few days off to look after the kids, secondly she had her siccer coaching three times a week plus her sons game every saturday which Arthur and Alice would come to watch. There were alot of responsibilites involved with being a parent and a wife..

* * *

><p>Muffy may have been married but she didnt have any idea how much it actually entailed..<p>

Saturday had come. No soccer today as it was a publuc holiday so The reads were meeting up with Buster and his fouryear old son Bunny.

For Francine? she would have to hold off as Muffy yet again was dropping by to see her best and possibly only friend..

"So il see you after your picnic lunch then?" A rather upset Francine said.

Arthur was putting the remaining items into their picnic basket.

AJ had his soccer ball while little Alice had her teddy bear moffet from _The adventures of Moffett the bear of purple lane_

Arthur was pretty pissed off at Muffy.

Not only had she already visited the busy mother of two three times this week, once she had heard of Busters picnic with the reads she just had to stop by and talk to her friend. It was as she text "A massive crisis"

"I wish i could push the mute button on her mouth" he grunted.

Francine laughed. "Oh stop that" she held him in for a kiss.

"Ewww" AJ cringed.

"Double eww" Alice added, clutching her purple teddy.

"Alright you two" "be goodforr Daddy" Francine kissed both of her children on the head.

"Ill see you after lunch"

Alice told her Mom she would save her saa peice of cold pizza.

"Thankyou sweetheart" francine replied with a hug.

Just as Arthur was about to leave..

Without so much as a knock at the door Mrs Crosswire Baxter entered.

"Hello" she announced.

Muffy was holding two cups of takeaway coffee's and hoping that Arthur and the kids had already left for the park.

"I got your favorite, cappucinno with a shot of strawberry" she handed the cup to Francine.

Francine grasped the cup and took a sip.

"Thanks" she said

Muffy looked at Arthur, holding Alice getting everything ready for the park.

"I didnt get you one" she casually replied.

"Uh its fine really" Arthur replied, trying not to stay any longer than he had to.

"Well Il see you later" he kissed his wife, Alice blew her mother a butterfly kiss.

"Love you both" she smiled and waved.

Muffy rested against the bench. Her styled hair was long and curly with shiny red tones atop her natural ginger colour.

"No offense but uh.." Muffy bit her lip.

Francine knew she was going to say something brutally honest yet offensive anyway.

"Dont you think you've kind of.." ,"wasted your life? " "you know by having kids?"

Francine was horrified. "Thats a terrible thing to say"

She then explained that while having children was far from easy and very time consuming. It was also extremely worthwhile.

When you have children and raise them with the person you love its rewarding.

"I still dont get it" she shrugged.

"Perhaps you're not meant to have kids" Francine sighed.

" I know Im not" she stated. "Oh thats another thing" she started another rant.

"I play step mom on weekends to Busters kid" she spat. "I mean what am I?" "Mary freaking poppins?"

"I mean its bad enough he has a kid to that..red neck" "I take him back and he still acts as though Im to blame" Muffy ranted.

Yes when Buster and Muffy seperated briefly after two years of marriage,

Buster moved in with Ladonna while still married to muffy and ended up paying for his mistake when Ladonna got pregnant with his son Bunny Baxter.

Francine just nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah its a tough one" she sighed.

Tell me about it" Muffy replied.

"I have my career to think about"

"Buster is successful thanks to me"'she put her hand on her heart.

" Do you know how difficult it is for me?"

Francine shrugged. "I dont know what advice to give you Muffy"

"Well I have my psychiatrist on tuesday" she said.

As Muffy got into her car to head off to Prunellas, she looked at Francine.

"Keep wearing that shade lipstick" "its working for you"

she offered an actual compliment before driving off.

Francine tilted her head back. "Hmmm perhaps shes right"

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived at Elwood city park, Francine was already spent.<p>

Arthur and Buster were on the bench talking while Alice and Bunny followed AJs lead by chasing each other and hiding behind the monkey bars which made no sense but kid logic is different..

Francine sighed and sat inbetween the two men.

"Oh that bad huh?" Arthur was sympathetic.

Francine yawned and rested her head against Arthur.

"I thought since you're the girl she would ya know?" Buster said "Always listen to you"

"What?" She playfully punched the bunny on the arm.

"Im a female therefore I know how to deal with...HER"

Arthur scoffed. "Well first of all she DOESN'T listen"

"Id feel bad telling her to leave", " even if she doesnt listen to reason". Francine replied.

"She wont admit it, but doesn't have many friends" she added.

Buster rolled his eyes. "Well obviously" as though it were the understatement of the century.

"Try living with that day in day out" he sighed. "Do you see why I left?"

Arthur hugged his wife. "You need to stand up to her" he planted a kiss on her head.

"Otherwise I will" he grunted.

"Im sick of her taking advantages, you're my wife NOT her counsellor"

Buster was rather overwhelmed by that authorotive statement.

Francine snuggled in beside her husband. She was rubbing her eyes, from tiredness.

"Actually thats not a bad idea" she said with a grateful smile. "Thankyou"

Buster observed this, while hearing Bunny yelling.

The kids were in plain sight so there was no chance of anything sinister being able to happen.

"How do you two do it?" Buster asked, completely in awe of Arthur's commitment to his family and Francines selflessness.

"Well" Arthur said.."Faith plays a big part"

Buster knew of Francines decision to become a christian at age 17 before graduation.

"So the god thing?" Buster asked.

"Plus compromise" Francine added. "You cant agree all the time"

Arthur chuckled. "Thats true"

"We sit and discuss everything Francine added.

" I guess you two being best friends helps huh?" Buster said with a sigh.

Arthur patted his wife on the head. "Trust us it helps ALOT"

Buster and Muffy were thrown into friendship through Arthur and Francine.

At first Busters opinion of Francine wasn't very high and she found the silly white bunny annoying but Muffy seemed to find him funny, strange but amusing.

As time went on, Francine and Buster seemed to cement their own friendship...

A friendship which would ultimately be the knot thst would tye Muffy and Buster forever

Even if they weren't t know it yet

TBC

Chapter three: Muffy and Buster have more news of their own

Francines overworked and had enough...

Bad newsabout bubby follows in chapter four...and Arthur puts his foot down!


	3. Chapter 3

Life is a migraine

_That weekend_

Soccer practice had been and gone. AJ scored three goals and was similar to his Mom in more ways than one.

He sat in the back seat of the car covered in dirt beside his best friend Leon, who happened to be Mollys son of whom she had to Binky barns eight years ago.

When the two of them got together it was rather chaotic to say the least.

"We kicked ass" Leon cheered. Francine let the cussing slide.

It wasn't as though her and her friends were not apprehended more than once for language of thst nature.

"I know" AJ replied. "Too bad Dad had to miss it" he groaned.

Francine reminded her son that his Dad had a bad migraine.

"He would have been there if he could" she said, while watching the road.

AJ shrugged. He felt worsw for Leon. Molly never went to watch his socceer games but Binky did when he had the weekends off work.

Leon then started to get rather excited as he remembered some most important information.

"Ooh Dads taking me to see world of wrestling, next Saturday night with his girlfriend Emily."

"Wow" AJ gasped. "Mom can I please go?"

Francine wasn't sure at this stage.

"It depends" she replied. "If you do all of your chores this week, without complaing".

She pulled up outside Mollys apartment building.

"If Dads cool with it?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Yeah I'm sure he will be" she replied. "IF you are nice to your sister and do those chores you keep putting off"

"I promise" AJ replied. "Alice has to be nice too me aswell you know" he grunted.

Leon was thankful to be an only child. It made him giggle when his friends complained about their siblings.

"Off course she does" Francine agreed. "You both need to try okay?"

AJ nodded and jumped out the car with his overnight bag.

"Dont t stay up too late" Francine warned.

"You know your Mom wont put up with you two getting into any sort of mischief"

It was true. Molly did not tolerate any crap.

"Its gonna be so cool at my place tonight AJ." Leon said.

AJ agreed.

"Bye Mom"

"Have a great night honey" she waved from the car window

* * *

><p><em>Taking care of you:<em>

When Francine returned home, she found Alice standing by the door with her arms folded.

"Where have you been?" The little girl asked.

Francine was taken aback by her own daughters cocky manner.

She raised a brow. "Excuse me?

"Where is this attitude coming from?" she asked.

Alice sighed.

"Well Daddy is sick and Ladonna dropped me home" she informed her Mother.

"Then she goes looking for you, and you're still out and about with AJ" she grumbled.

Francine put her hand on her forehead.

Sighing wearily she told Alice it had been a very busy morning.

"Soccer practice ran longer than usual honey" She explained.

"Well it doesn't matter Mommy" Alice grinned.

"I still love you"

Francine smiled. "Good to hear, I love you too little girl"

Alice scrunched up her face.

"I'm not that little" she said, hands on hips.

Francine folded her arms. "Oh is that so?"

"Uh huh that is so" she replied with a smirk.

Francine brushed it off and went upstairs to check on her husband and change out of her muddy soccer clothing.

Alice naturally followed.

"So Bunny and me watched _Lady lovely locks_ but then Bunny got bored" She explained.

"It was so boring, he wanted to watch _Bionic Bunny_"

Francine tilted her head. "That show is still going? "Wow".

"Unfortunately" Alice replied.

"Well what else did you do?" She asked, as she crept into her bedroom.

"We played on Bunnys Ipad"

"Mom, can I have an Ipad?" she asked.

"NO"said Arthur.  
>He was lying on the bed with a cold cloth over his forehead.<p>

"No fair, AJ has one" she whined.

"Shh" Francine said. "AJ is older than you and it was a Christmas present from Buby"

"When can I see her again?" Alice frowned.

She missed her great grandmother.

"Well maybe we can all go down to Florida this summer to see her?" Francine suggested.

Arthur was in too much pain to agree. He thought it was a great idea though.

"Buby is not well is she Mommy?"

"No sweetheart" Francine whispered.

"Now leave daddy, while Mommy gets changed"

Alice ran out to play with her dolls. She enjoyed playing pretend.

Francine went straight to Arthur and checked his temperature.

He was prone to migraines, ever since childhood. This was a rather bad one.

"You dont need the hospital do you?" She asked.

Some times they got so severe, Arthur needed to be on a saline drip and an anti nausea fluid.

"No its going to pass, I just need something a little stronger to ease it" he managed to say.

Francine went and changed the cloth, replacing it with fresh water.

"I'll get your injections" she went to find the syringe and placed the small amount of analgesic liquid into it.

"Count to ten sweet heart" She said.

Arthur was in too much pain to worry about the little sting of the needle going in to his thigh muscle.

"There" Francine threw the needle away and placed a new cloth on his forehead.

"Twenty minutes and you should be able to sleep it off" she kissed him on the hand.

"Thank you darling" he said in a drowsy state.

When the migraines were this unbearable, the doctor had prescribed special analgesic liquid in the form of sumatraptin a strong non addictive migraine relief.

"I hope you feel better soon" She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Me too" he yawned.

"By the way he said" "I cancelled my parents today"

Francine nodded. "Oh okay" she replied.  
>"What about Buster?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah I text him as soon as I felt the morning headache start."

"Good" she replied. "The last we need right now is drama"

Buster was not the dramatic type but his wife sure was and little did they know but Muffy and Buster had been on again...

Ladonna was wanting to talk to Francine about this. Apparently she was rather devastated Buster had ended the affair yet she knew it was wrong to go back to him under the circumstances.

Ladonna went to visit Molly instead and shed her sorrows with the single mother of Leon while Bunny played with the older boys...

"I'm sure Muffy will keep me informed" Francine sighed.

Arthur had drifted off to sleep, or else he would have said scolded Francine for spending too much time with her friend, who was only using her for her own gain...

He wanted his wife to be less involved in other peoples affairs.  
>In her own way, Francine felt she had to make amends for the times she was so nasty to people as a child.<p>

"You were a CHILD" Arthur would stipulate harshly.

"Let it go, you can live your life happily with me and the kids"

Thoughts of pleasing others while keeping her children occupied ran through her mind as she washed herself in the shower and changed into her sun dress.

Alice had already eaten at Mollys but Francine was starving and made herself a BLT with lots of cheese which she loved...

"Mommy can we do some finger painting?" Alice asked. "I'm bored"

Francine agreed. "Okay"  
>"Not too much paint, remember the mess last time?" "AJ had to help you"<p>

Alice pulled a face. "Yes I know"

So Francine supervised while her daughter painted with her hands and finger tips.

Alice liked to see her Mother smile. She had been under so much stress lately, little Alice could see her Mommy needed cheering up.

"See Mommy" she smiled. "I told you it would be fun"

"It is" Francine gleamed. "Now what color this time?"  
>"Ah I know" she pulled out Alices favorite color...<p>

"Purple"

"YAY" Alice clasped her messy hands together while they both painted little pictures and in Alices case, swirly spirals and funny faces.

"Will Daddy be okay soon?" Alice asked.

Francine continued to paint. "Yes, he will be awake in an hour or two"

"Thats AGES" Alice spread her arms out to show her mother exactly how long "ages" was.

She just giggled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Alice wiped her hands and gave her Mommy a hug.

"I like to see you happy Mommy"

Francine felt a wave of guilt inside of her as she clenched her daughter tightly.

Maybe she was spending too much time trying to play the go between in her friends own problems and marital issues.

It was time she focused on her OWN family.

"Oh no Mommy" Alice gasped.

"You have blue and purple paint on your dress"

Francine laughed and looked at her long bohemian red and green floral sundress.

"Whoops so I do" she laughed.

The afternoon went pretty smoothly.

AJ was having a ball at Leons and Francine had managed to text Ladonna and even though she wanted to spend more time with her own family, Francine had agreed to have Ladonna visit one day during the week to cry on her shoulder.

_"One day wont hurt"_ she thought to herself while, her and Alice packed away the paint and paper.

"Save this one for Daddy" Alice held up a picture of a red love heart.

Francine had drawn some purple XoXo msrkings on the inside of the heart. Alice was proud of her collaborative piece of art work.

"I am sure Daddy will love it" She said.

Afterward they had some juice and cookies together while Alice told her Mom what a brave girl she was for spending the night at Bunnys for the first time.

"Mrs Ladonna came in and played games with us" she informed her Mom over cookies.

"That's good sweetie" Francine said.

"Yeah and I had my teddy" Alice proudly exclaimed.

"Bunny had his toy and we had the night light on"

Alice then rolled her eyes.

"That Bunny is scared of Monsters"", I told him they don't exist"

Francine laughed. "Good girl"

Her daughter sure had chutzpah for one so young.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I bet its someone boring" Alice said. "I'm going upstairs to play"

Francine agreed. "Okay honey". She called.

Going to open door she sighed with apprehension

It was Buster and Muffy holding hands st the door.

Both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

" Didn't you get Arthurs text?" She asked bluntly

"Wow harsh" Muffy replied.

They let themselves in while Francine groaned and shut the door.

Buster held Muffy close and explained how they were officially an item again.

"Well congratulations" she said, pressing her hand against her sweaty forehead

"Ah is everything alright?" Buster asked.

Francine looked them both in the eye and sternly replied.

"Well I'm glad you asked Buster" she stated in a sarcastic tone.

"My husbands upstairs with a migraine"

"He had to put his parents visit off"

"Plus I have a rather bored little four year old to take care of"

"Not to mention dinner to cook, "washing to fold and cleaned dishes to put away"

She sighed in exhaustion

"Oh we can come back tomorrow night?" Buster suggested.

Francine shook her head.

"No, you're here now" she rested her head against the couch.

"Its just all too much to take in" she said

Muffy held her hand while Buster went to make a call.

"I,ll order something for dinner" he suggested.

"Thai" Muffy called out.

"We'll pay" the red head said.

" Thanks guys" Francine replied.

She rested her head on Muffys shoulder.

"The usual pad thai for you two?" Buster called out.

"No bean sprouts for Arthur" she yelled back.

"You know what I like Buster" Muffy told him.

"Yeah, nothing with rice or noodles or anything nice"

Muffy glared."Not funny" "You know Im watching my figure"

Francine shook her head. Muffy never changed

"Alice will just share mine" Francine told Buster.

"Whoops" Buster bit his lip. "Sorry I forgot to ask"

"Its fine" she replied.

"Where is Alice?" Muffy asked.

Francine stood up and yawned.

"Shes in her room playing with her tea set" "I'd better go check on her"

Buster put the phone down and sst beside Muffy.

"You do look tired" he said.

Francines eyes were blood shot and her dress had marks on it from where she had been finger painting with her daughter.

There was a pile of washing she had to fold and put away and the dishes were still in the dishwasher.

She was about to put them away when Buster and Muffy had suddenly popped in with there big news.

"You go check on Alice" Buster said.

He stood up and went to put the dishes away.

"I got this"

"Do you know where everything goes?" Francine asked.

Buster chuckled. "How many times have been here?"

He had been known to spend a few nights after a drunken argument with Muffy or when Ladonna had thrown him out over some argument to do with Bunny and time and custody he was allowed via the courts.

Buster often just came over to see Francine when Arthur was at work so Alice and his son could play while they chatted over lunch or took the kids to the park.

Buster and Francine infact had become like brother and sister..

Its a shame the same did not apply to Arthur and Muffy

Francine smiled at her friend who was putting everything away in the kitchen.

"Thank you" she said, grateful for any help.

"Meh" Buster replied. "Its cool"...

Muffy decided to follow her friend upstairs while Buster cleaned up.

Not one to even know how to wash a plate, Muffy naturally did what she knew how to do best, talk...

"So Ladonna is the one upset?" Muffy asked.

Francine had Muffy wait while she gently knocked on their bedroom door.

"Yes, she is very upset about the situation" She replied.

Muffy gasped and threw her hand back.

"The nerve" she hissed. "Miss southern hickster was the one cheating, not me" she griped.

"Arthur?" Francine asked, ignoring the rest of her friends rantings.

"Yeah I'm here" he replied.

"Are you feeling any better honey?"

Arthur opened the door.

"Much better thanks..."

That was, until he saw Muffy...

Francine gave her husband a kiss and he returned it.

He then looked at Muffy with a raised eye brow.

She rolled her eyes.

"Busters here too" "So don't get all worked up"

"They have some news" Francine informed Arthur.

He shut his eyes and sighed.

"I'll just get out of this night robe and dressed"

Arthur gave his tired wife a hug and whispered in her ear.

"So much for not coming round"

Francine sighed. "They never listen to reason, so why would they today?"

Arthur wanted to tell them BOTH this was not a drop in center but he refrained.

The last thing he needed was his headache to come back and turn into a full on migraine again.

He closed the door and got changed while Muffy followed Francine back downstairs.

"Buster is Married to me" Muffy stated firmly.

"I took him back, despite his cheating" She spoke ever so saintly.

"That is the sort of person I am"..."Kind and gracious"

"Modest too" Francine said under her breath...

Arthur braced himself and headed downstairs...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Can these two ever catch a break?

Can you believe that was actually cut short? My chapters are so long but if they're too short it leaves you hanging without enough information...

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter three.<strong>

Four:  
>Dinner truths come out and Arthur is fed up.<br>Plus Francine gets a call that she jnew was coming but could not bare to face yet.  
>What could it be about? (Buby?)<p>

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Yes readers and reviewers, if the grammar isnt top notch its only FAN FICTION!

Thank you though Sophia2015 for your help xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner truths**

The four adults and little Alice (Ally for short) sat in the living room together.

Muffy spent modt of her time sipping on glasses of celebratory champagne for the big Reunion between her and Buster.

"Don't tell me?" Francine laughed. "Two green curries?" .

"You know it" Buster grinned.

He was lapping up the potent beef drenched in hot sauce as fast as he could.

"Oh let me try" Francine leaned over and took a bite.

"You wont be able to take it" he raised an eye brow.

Alice laughed.

"Mommy Uncle Buster is silly" she giggled.

Buster pulled a funny face that made the little girl laugh.

Francine too a large mouthful of the curry followed by a glass of milk.

"See?" She winked at the Bunny.

Arthur laughed.

Muffy thought the whole idea of Busters eating habits was repulsive.

"Yuck" she cringed.

"Just wait til Wednesday" Buster winked back.

Alice clapped her hands.

Arthur sighed. "Really you two?"

He wrapped an arm around his wife. She poked him on the nose playfully.

"Highschool all over again" he said.

Arthur was distracted by his wife's teasing...

"Kiss me later missy" he whispered. Francine gave him an innocent pout.

"Aww so cute" Muffy exclaimed.

Alice clapped her hands.

"Yay toast off" she yelled.

Muffy was confused.

"Uh can someone tell me what you mean?"

Buster answered. "Well when I come over with bunny on Wednesday morning"

"Francine and me have this game where we can see which one of us can eat the most toast in five minutes"

"Yeah" Francine added. "It started in high school after soccer practice" she explained.

"Buster brings the bread" Arthur said. "Otherwise he'd eat us out of house and home"

Everyone laughed except Muffy.

"Okay first of all" she said. "Gross Francine"

Muffy folded her arms while Francine laughed with a look that said "Oh Muffy."

"Second of all" she looked at Buster.

"When did you two become bffs?"

Francine squinted her eyes in a confused manner.

"Uh you should know"

"You were always hanging with us for obvious reasons (Buster) in highschool" she replied.

Muffy shook her head. "You two used to hate each other"

Arthur sighed. "Yes Muffy, back in the 90s at Elementary school" "for a couple of grades"

"Woah?" Muffy exclaimed. "If I was there through middle and high school with you all"

"Which you were" Buster said, placing a small curry flavoured kiss on her lips.

Muffy wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Then why did I not know about this?"

"Did you Arthur?" She asked.

Arthur bounced Alice on her knee when she looked up at her dad and whispered in his ear.

"Aunt Muffy isnt very smart Daddy"

This made Arthur laugh. He hugged his little girl.

Francine over heard her daughters comment.

"Shh sweetheart" she hushed.

Arthur stared at her blankly.

"Yes I knew" he replied.

Noone wanted to confront Muffy and tell her the real reason she had skimmed over or " forgot" the main experiences and friendships of her best pals at high school...

Arthur knew it best if he told her since he had nothing to lose emotiomally as his wife or silly best friend for jumping back into his volatile marriage yet again..

"You know why you didn't notice Muffy?" Arthur raised his voice.

"You were too wrapped up in your own personal dramas" he stood up and placed Alice on his hip.

"To put it bluntly you were self absorbed and rude."

He glared at her with a distasteful stare.

"Quite frankly, you still are."

His words hit her hard. They weren't entirety untruthful.. Yet left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Alice clung to her father while Francine buried her head in her hands and Buster went to give his wife a hug but she stormed off in a huff.

"Well Arthur" she hissed. "If that's how you feel I'll leave"

She looked at Francine with teary eyes.

Buster took Muffys hand and took her outside for some fresh air.

"Im sorry, I cant handle this right now" Francine yawned with a hefty sigh.

She was dead tired.

The every day running of a full on messy house, combined with being a Mother and looking after her husband who was sick over the weekend which was by no means his fault had taken its toll.

Alice started to cry. She may be sweet but she was no idiot.

Alice Read had her Mothers intuition and her Fathers compassion.

Pointing at Muffy who was crying in her Husband's arms, Alice cried out...

"Leave my Mommy and Daddy alone." "You're always making my Mommy tired."

Arthur went to scoop up his daughter and Francine felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Muffy ran outside toward her car. Buster apologised for coming round.

"Im real sorry" he frowned.

He looked at a weary Francine.

"We should've called first" "I know precious time alone is for...you two"

Francine walked over to him in and gave him a massive hug.

"I know you do" she said with a tired voice.

Alice ran out of Arthur's arms and toward her Mom and Buster.

"Bye uncle Buster" she waved. "See you Wednesday"

Buster looked at Francine to check if it was okay.

She nodded. "See you and Bunny then"

"Yup" he put his hands in his pockets and looked overvst his emotionally charged wife sobbing in her car.

"I had better go"... He said looking at the night sky.

It was cool and slighty refreshing.

Arthur approached him and gave him a shoulder hug.

"All the best with the damage control" he half joked.

"Hey you only told the truth" Buster replied.

"I'll call or text ya" Arthur said.

Buster gave him a high five.

"Sure thing" "bye"

He gave Alice a small high five and left.

"Uncle Buster is cool." Alice grinned..

"Why is he married to Her?"

Francine felt too knackered and upset to answer her daughter right now.

Arthur shut the door and held his weary wife by her waist.

"Its his choice Alice." He responded.

"Just when the migraine eases, that happens"

Francine agreed. She shook her head.

"Oye, what a mess."

Alice clung to her Mother.

"Mommy you're so sad" she touched Francines cheeks which had tear stains on them.

"Aww Mommy is just very tired honey" she replied.

"Now go and brush your teeth" she told her that since her big brother wasn't around, which frightened her a bit at night that Alice could sleep in with them.

"Really?" She beamed. "Yay, ill go clean my teeth up right now."

"Good girl" Arthur smiled. "We wont be long, go wait in our bed afterward."

Once Alice was upstairs Arthur closed his eyes and prayed another migraine would not surface.

Arthur kissed his wifes head. "Its been a terrible day for you sweetie"

Francine then burst into tears.

"Its been a terrible week Arthur"

Arthur knew how hard his wife worked to maintain a life for their children.

Soccer coaching on three days a week plus a game on Saturday, keeping a clean house, cooking meals which her husband helped with often, alongside driving here, there and everywhere to various meetings, appointments, parent teacher evenings and doctor appointments firfor the kids and Arthur whose migraines worsened during summer time and times of stress.

Granted Arthur did work hard , he appreciated how much his wife had given up to stay at home.

Francine really took to being a Mom and had easy pregnancies.

Arthur often worried she did too much excercise during the time she carried their first baby AJ and then Alice four years later. Granted she was more tired the second time around with a four year old racing about. Preschool was a godsend and her hubby was a gem.

He took time off work to look after his wife while David and Jane took care of their grandson.

Kate often baby sat and enjoyed the children's company. We wont go there with DW...

Francine used to tire Arthur out with her bounldess amounts of energy after popping out the babies within four hours of labor. Her energy and ability to bounce back relatively quickly is what maintained her trim and nicely toned figure.

Still, the energy Arthurs wife had as a young mother was really starting to wane, now AJ was eight.

As Arthur led his tired wife upstairs, he thought back on their wedding, pregnancies and full on lifestyles the two of them both seemed to handle well.

Muffys dramas and selfishness were eating away at "His Francine" and Arthur was at his wits end.

Starting tomorow, after they had collected AJ from his friends house, Mr Read intended to put his foot down...

Until then however ,he took care of his wife the same way she had taken care of him earlier.

Alice sat on her parents bed in her night dress watching _an ants life_ while Arthur had Francine lay against him in a warm bubble bath...

"Arthur I'm just so.."

Arthur hushed his weepy wife and began washing her back.

He massaged her shoulders and told her everything was going to be fine.

"Im laying down some ground rules starting tomorrow" he stated.

Francine turned around to wash his forehead and chest.

"OOh?" She raised an eye brow.

He smoothed his soapy hands over her shoulders again which made her feel incredibly relaxed.

"You do too much around here" he said. "That's all Im going to say for now"..

She lay back and closed her eyes.

"Well you're in charge of the house Arthur" she happily replied.

"If you think I should do less, who am I to stop you?"

Arthur laughed.

"One of the many things I love about you Mrs read"

"You know how to make me smile" "and do what I say...when it suits"

Francine sat up and pressed her nose against his.

"Dont I just?" She cooed...

After their bath

Francine telephoned AJ and said her good night prayer with him over the phone before he went upstairs to watch _**Dark Bunny Rises** _with his two friends.

Yes it was PG 13 but worse words and such things were witnessed at school anyway.

"I have a feeling they'll be awake alot later than us tonight" Arthur yawned.

"What do you think Ally?" He asked.

"I think so Daddy" she yawned.

Arthur cradled his wife, while Alice cuddled her Mommy...

The "I love yous were whispered" and sweet kisses were shared...

In bed snuggled together, Alice and her parents drifted off to sleep.

The time hadn't even reached 9pm by the time they were all out cold.

**The call**

The next morning. Francine woken by a phone call from her Buby.

The only member of the family who spoke with Francine and her Husbands family.

The days of Francines beloved Grandmother were numbered.

She gulped nervously when the hospital in Florida had telephoned her so early.

"Its Five a.m" Arthur yawned. "Who could that honestly be?"

Arthur was suddenly intrigued. He saw the expression on his wife's face. It wasn't good.

Alice snored lightly against her Dad as he waited for Francine to hang up the phone...

"Shes coherent?" "Yes we know where to go"

"Okay" "Uh huh"

"Thank you for letting me know"

Francine held back her sadness over the phone but was about to break...

She looked over at her husband as tears began to trickle down her face.

"That was the hospital" she sobbed.

Arthur guessed who and what it was about.

"How long does she have?" He asked, while he wiped her tears away.

"About six to seven days" she cried.

They embraced each other and Arthur held her tightly.

"Looks like we're going to Florida" He said, looking at a sleepy Alice.

Thoughts of Grandma Thora drifted through Arthurs mind.

He winced at the day she passed, AJ was not even two years old when Thora had died of brain cancer.

His grip on the woman he loved the most was firm as he brushed those memoires aside.

"Well Alice will get her wish" she wept.

"Our little girl can see her great buby for one last..." The words were too difficult to say.

Her throat ached as did her heart.

Fear and pain tugged away at her.

This was more than just the hell of losing a loved one.

Francine would be confronting her parents for the first time in nine years...

Arthur and the children would be in for a surprise when they came face to face with Oliver and Laverne Frensky. Mr Silverstein and his wife Catherine (nee Frensky) would be there as well...

The next stage of the Reads lives were to change..surprisingly though...for the better..

* * *

><p>Chapter<strong> Five.<strong>.

_Goodbyes_

The Frenskys are reunited as they prepare for the worst. Good things start to happen as death brings love that was lost back once again!

Francine is overwhelmed by her Bubys will and what was left behind for HER and her children..

Its not all happy endings

Muffy has some tragic news of her own that would make Arthur seriously reconsider his plan of "laying down the law" and keeoing Mrs Baxter and her dramas at bay..

More chapters to come and dramatic/romantic plot twists ahead

NO let me stipulate right now that ArthurXfrancine are NOT getting a divorce

Miss Molly and Lady Ladonna will be playing bigger roles in the lives of The Reads

If it's too long of a chapter, I'm sorry. I get so carried away Its as if it all has to be written down and not a scene or sentence missed out like right now. Stop it JC Rose!

Grammar? I tried, really I diddid. Dotting the I's and crossing the T's so to speak..:-)

Til next time mwha


	5. Chapter 5

So the reads head for Tampa Florida. (Its easier to place her aunts and uncles down there and her Buby)

After a morning of tears and packing combined with intense anxiety, the Read family headed down to Florida.

Arthur had spoken to his parents over the had offered their condolences and to look after AJ and Alice but Arthur informed them that this would be the last time the children would see their great grandmother.

"They're a little excited to tell you the truth" Arthur told his Mom.

He was packing AJs clothes, toothbrush and favourite toy as he spoke.  
>Francine had her and Arthur's suit cases ready.<br>She was unable to eat breakfast, despite her husband's prompting...

Francine went upstairs to make sure Alice was dressed and packed.

"Now honey" Francine said.

Alice closed her suit case and sat on the side of her bed.

"Oh know this is a lot for you to take in" "but when he pick up your brother, he will be very upset"

she explained how AJ knew his Buby better, being the older one.

They spoke over the phone and he had been given gifts by her including a weekend in Florida on an airplane which was a very exciting memory for him as it was his first ever time he had flown on a plane too.

"Okay mommy I promise to be nice" Alice kicked her legs back and forth in the air.

Francine gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Thank you sweetheart" she held her daughter so firmly Alice became a little weirded out

"Ah Mommy?" He squeaked.

Arthur then came in and leaned against the door. His heart was aching for "His Francine" something terrible.

Francine wept while holding onto her daughter. Her tears ran onto Alice's pink dress.

"Sweetheart?" Arthur said.

He snapped Francine out of her hug and she approached him.

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I spoke to Mom and Dad" "They offered to look after the kids when we get back"

Francine clung to Arthur.

"Thank them for me" she sobbed.

* * *

><p>The long drive was a sombre one. AJ had little to say and played on his Ipad while his little sister asked where they were at every gas station stop or road sign.<p>

AJ sighed. "Couldn't we have just flown down?"

"We could have" Arthur replied. "We would have had too much luggage plus it just um..." Arthur didn't want to say that the kids were too expensive to take on a plane, despite Muffys generous offer to pay for their flights.

"We need a car while we are down for the week" Arthur explained.

"Mommy is flying home a few days later"

Alice frowned.

"How long will you be gone Mommy?"

AJ wasn't impressed as he was close to his Mother. They had a lot in common.

"Can I stay in Florida with Mom?" He asked

Arthur kept a steady eye on the road ahead.

Francine lay against her seat. Her mind was a mixture of sadness and anxiety.

Arthur answered the children's questions as his wife was too depressed to speak.

Francine then turned bacl to face the kids.

"I wont be long" she half smiled. "I just have family stuff that needs uh..mending"

Hints of sadness were in her voice.

"Mommy why dont you family speak to us?" Alice asked

AJ folded his arms crossly. "Because they're mean and don't care about us or Mom and Dad" he huffed

"I dont want to see them Mom"

Alice nodded angrily. "Neither do I"

Arthur scolded them both for being disrespectful to their grandparents and their Mothers family.

"Its going to be different from now on" Arthur explained.

Arthur and Francine were in for a surprise, not just with the family but with what was to come less than ten days later.

The air was warm, despite the chilly weather creeping around.

Francines family had moved down to Florida and lived with Laverne's sister Tiffany of whom Francine spoke to over the phone a good few times.

AJ even went to disney world with her and a couple of Francines cousins.

Sadly her parents were the only ones in the Frensky clan who did not want to know.

Lavernes side were fine with Francines conversion as they were open to religions. Love and blood was thicker than water.. and what people chose to believe.

They also were not strict orthodox and enjoyed other cultures but were very strong in their beliefs as well and fully embraced their Jewish heritage.

Buby was a different story.

After witnessing so much heart ache in her life time with her husband dying when Oliver and Laverne only had Catherine before Francine was born.

then there was the hell her husbands family went through escaping Poland as Francines family were polish Jewish on both sides with a lot of history dating back to the pogroms and the peasants revolt against the Tzars in Russia.

So Buby adored both her grand daughters and their off spring. buby loved to chat with her "Franala" and Arthur.

She did not use skype or any new newfangled technology but Alice had seen her great grandmother twice.

Sadly buby was too old to fly to Elwood and and Alice was too small to fly on her own.

Francine went with the Alice for two nights when she was three years old last year and earlier when they all went down to Florida as a family to see Tiffany and Buby when she was two years old and AJ was six.

The air was hot as Arthur steppe out of the vehicle.

The kids clambered out the back and pulled on their fathers jacket.

"Can we go to disney world?" Alice asked.

"Not this time, but I promise we will one day"

Alice looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

Arthur smiled warmly. "Yes sweet heart." "Now go and get your things"

He inhaled and exhaled nervously. Francine then hugged her husband and burst into tears.

"I cant do this  
>"I can't go in..."<p>

Arthur held her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Listen to me Francine frensky Read"  
>" You are a confident, self assured strong woman" he said.<br>"You have given birth to our children, you have raised them with me" He smiled.

"You chose to let your heart and soul guide you to your faith"  
>"You have loved me more than anyone, and I love you"<br>As he spoke she choked up.

"I love you too" She wept.

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now take a deep breath and tell yourself _I can do this, god is with me_" (He was used to this, being a school counselor)

He then said warmly "I am too"

She took him by the hand and knocked on her aunty's door.

The house was two story with a lovely garden at the back.

Certainly nothing like the small two bedroom apartment she grew up in as a child.

AJ stood with his little sister and held her hand.

"It will be okay Alice" he smiled.

"I don't like seeing Mommy cry" She frowned.

"Neither do I" AJ replied.

He squeezed her hand and assured her it would be better, because Arthur had told them things had changed.

When the door opened, Oliver answered.

Francine stood frozen, clutching her husbands hand.

Oliver barely recognized his daughter.

Now a mother in her mid twenties with a husband and a lot taller than he remembered.

She wore a long pair of navy jeans that suited her perfectly, with her hair down and straight that landed just past her shoulders.

She was not a tomboy anymore but a feminine woman with a strong heart and her father could see that the minute he clasped eyes on her.

There was a lot of chattering in the back ground as two little kids stood behind Arthur. Oliver was overwhelmed.

They were his grandchildren...

As tears fell, Francine said "Dad"

He broke down and embraced her in a massive hug.

"My Francine, I have missed you so much"

She held her father closely, as not to let him go..

Arthur smiled and the kids stepped inside.

Amongst the chatter, Aunt tiffant came out, dressed in a t shirt and long skirt.

"Hello there you two" She winked.

AJ raced up to give her a hug.

Arthur picked up Alice. She looked over at her mother crying in her fathers arms.

"Why is she crying?" she asked. "Is she happily crying?" "I sure hope so daddy"

Arthur nodded. "Yes sweetie she is"

Oliver then wrapped an arm around his daughters waist and held his hand out to Arthur.

He shook his hand and Arthur returned it graciously.

"Hey there Arthur" he said. "Long time huh?"

"Yeah" Arthur replied, holding his daughter.

"I am sorry for everything that has happened" Oliver look to the floor.

He was slightly balding and a little heavier than he was when they last saw him eight years ago.

"Hey" Arthur grinned. "Its better late than never right?"

Oliver smiled warmly.

"You're a pretty decent fellow my boy"

Francine sighed. "I told you he was Dad"

He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Forgive this sorry old fool will you?"

Francine wrapped both arms around her father.

"Off-course" she replied with small tears running down her cheeks.

"Who is this beautiful little girl?" Oliver asked.

He gave Alice a big smile but she buried her head into her fathers chest.

"This is Alice Jane" Arthur smiled.

"Say hello to your Grandpa"

Alice looked up at him and asked if he had every been to Disney world.

As most four year old's tend to just say whatever comes out of their mouth.

AJ chuckled while Francine and Arthur looked at each other with smiles.

"Well as a matter of fact, no" Oliver replied.

"How about I take you next time you visit?" He asked.

Arthur saw the big smile on his little girls face.

"Yes next time will be great" he replied.

He looked at Francine's dad. "We could go with your Grandma and Grandpa"

Just then Laverne approached her husband with Catherine standing behind.

She looked the same. Same hair and clothing but Catherine was tall, well dressed and had blonde hair styled with layers..

Francine ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

Laverne burst into tears.

"Honey" She wept. "I'm sorry sweetness"

"Its okay Mom" she cried.

Clinging to her Mother like a little child she wept and they both apologized and then hugged some more.

Alice and AJ stood by their mother and looked up at Laverne.

She knelt down and introduced herself.

Tiffany stood beside Catherine and nudged her to talk to Arthur.

"Fine" she groaned.

Arthur shook her hand.

"Hey, long time huh?" he said uneasily.

They were never close as brother and sister in law let alone when Francine started dating him as a teenager.

"Yeah it has" she shrugged.

"Well are you all going to stand around or come inside?" she sighed.

"I guess Ill come in then" Arthur replied.

He removed his coat and walked over to his mother in law.

She warmly embraced him with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me" she wept.

"Off course I forgive you Laverne" He replied.

His arms were wrapped around her tight.

"Come in" "You must be starving" Oliver said, ushering Arthur and the children in.

Laverne looked up and down at her youngest daughter.

"You look amazing sweet heart"

Francine thanked her mother graciously.

"One thing though honey" Laverne looked over at Tiffany and the both nodded their heads.

"You're too thin, what are eating up there?"

"Not enough I'd say" Tiffany replied.

Laverne placed her hands around Francine s wrists while Tiffany checked her waist and legs.

"Honestly darling" "You have children to look after" "You gotta eat"

Francine sighed. This was the mother she remembered.

"I do Mom." She protested.

Catherine could not help but laugh.

"Finally, it wont just be me" she said.

Francine squirmed her way out of Laverne and Tiffany s grasp and approached Catherine.

"Hey" She smiled.

Catherine folded her arms and looked her sister in the eye.

"You look..uh nice" "Yes you look nice" she said.

"So do you" Francine said looking toward the floor.

Catherine then sighed and roped her sister in for a hug.

"Come here you silly little girl"

Francine laughed. "I'm not a girl anymore"

"Ugh don't remind me" she sighed.

Catherine was eight years older than Francine, which made her 34 years old in comparison to her 26 year old sister.

"Oye" She rubbed her eye brows. "I never thought I'd feel so old"

"You don't look it sweetness" Laverne gave Catherine a wink.

Tiffany then approached Francine and spun her around.

"Look at these breasts, oye" "Where did she get these?"

Francine blushed.

"So unfair" Catherine groaned. "I get the small nubs and she gets the big ones"

"Its your Fathers side" Laverne stated. "The females in his family were all big and buxom"

"Whats with the weight though?" Tiffany asked.

Laverne threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know"

"One thing's for sure Fran my love"

Francine sighed and said "Here it comes"

"We are going to feed you" "Get you looking healthy"

"I mean look at you" "These arms are like a living corpse"

Tiffany agreed.

They led her in to the living room where everyone was chatting and eating.

Once Catherine had stopped laughing at their mothers attempt to "Feed" her little sister the mood changed

Everyone got together and prayed over Buby.

There was a beautiful Hebrew prayer chanted for their favorite Mother, Mother in law, Aunty and Grand mother...

As they lay in bed that night. (Alice and AJ shared a room with their parents.)

Francine latched on to Arthur and wept.

"I am so happy"

Arthur kissed her and stroked her hair.

"I'm glad" he whispered.

He then started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" She asked very unamused.

"Your parents" "Especially your Mom"

Francine sighed and buried her head into Arthurs chest.

"Anyone would think Ive been starving to death"

"She is a Yiddish mother" Francine said.

A smile spread across her face.

"Its nice to have them care about us"

Alice was fast asleep while AJ played one last game on his Ipad...

By the time 10pm hit he was on his "last game" for the fifth time.

Arthur stepped out of bed and stood over him.

"Last game" he firmly insisted. "Your sister is trying to sleep.

AJ looked at his Mom for moral support.

"You heard your Dad AJ" "Its way past your bed time"

AJ pulled a face but reluctantly handed the device over to his dad.

"Good boy" Arthur said.

He leant down and gave him a hug and then planted a small kiss on Alice's head.

As AJ drifted off to sleep, Arthur prayed with Francine...

She fell asleep in his arms while he lay awake, knowing the next few days would be tough.

The family had been reunited and all was peaceful BUT the sadness was yet to come at the hospital

**One week later:**  
>Bubys passing was a tearful one.<p>

Francine cried the entire time while Arthur held his composure.

Catherine cried into her husbands chest while Laverne clasped onto Oliver.

His mother was gone...

Alice and AJ were crying but Alice was more upset that her Mommy was crying.

She did not really understand the meaning of her great grandmother passing away.

One thing that will linger in Oliver Frensky's memory was later on that day.

Afternoon sun began to set as did talk of Shiva for the passing of dear Buby.

Arthur and his children were getting ready to depart the next day when little Alice walked up to Oliver and clasped his hand.

Oliver felt a hint of joy inside of him rise up.

"I am here, its okay Grandpa" She said.

Arthur and Francine stopped and held each other closely.

"We have a beautiful little girl" He said.

"You sure do" Laverne said, tears falling from her eyes.

Oliver picked her up and cuddled her.

"Can I ride home with you and Grandma?"

Francine nodded.

"Off course you can sweetie"

"You will have to visit us more often" Laverne said while Oliver drove.

"Yes please" Alice squeaked excitedly.

"Ill show you my old collection of action figures" "and we can camp under the stars"

Alice was over the moon. "YAY" "When can we do this?" She asked.

Laverne tapped her husbands knee.

"Darling" she sighed.

"What?" he replied. "Is it such a crime to make plans with my only grand daughter?"

Tears were welling up in his eyes again...

His mother had just passed.

Laverne then turned around to see Alice in the back seat.

"You can come visit us as often as you want" she smiled.

"Grandpa and me would love to have you stay."

Oliver smiled and drove with a little bit of hope inside that life would go on...

* * *

><p>The journey home<p>

Arthur had the kids in the car and was ready for the long drive back to Elwood.

"I'll see you in five days sweetheart" He wrapped his arms around Francine.

"This is the first time we're going to be apart from each other" she cried.

Arthur kissed her while tears trickled down his face.

"Ill text you and call in to see how you're doing okay?" He replied.

Catherine folded her arms.

"Really?" "Its not even a week" she said rolling her eyes.

"Aw stop it Catherine" Laverne said.

Arthur turned on the ignition to leave

"Take care of those little munchkins for us" Laverne called out.

Arthur nodded and waved good bye.

Francine blew him a kiss and waved at her children...

Laverne pressed her hands on Francine s shoulders,

"Come inside honey" "I have some of that cheesecake you like so much"

"You have to eat more than one piece" Catherine joked.

Francine rose her hands in the air.

"Alright already" "Ill eat the whole damn thing"

"No you wont" Catherine retorted.

* * *

><p>Drive home<p>

Muffy called, expecting her best friend to answer.

"What do you want?" Arthur answered harshly.

"What?" "Where is Francine?" Muffy cried.

"She is mourning the loss of her grandmother remember?" he hissed.

Muffy kept crying into the phone.

"What is so dramatic that you have to cry over the phone to her about?"

"Not to mention I am trying to drive?" he added angrily.

"You giant asshole" she screamed.

Arthur heard her cries at the other end of the phone.

He pulled over to the side of the road in a confused frame of mind.

"I know Francine's Buby has died" she sobbed.

"I needed to call, text, message on placebook..." "ANYTHING'

Arthur held the phone back and winced.

"Muffy please tell me whats going on" he asked.

Weeps were heard over the phone after a long pause

"My..my Mom" Muffy burst into tears which could no longer be contained.

"She's dead Arthur"...

Arthur's heart sank and guilt stabbed his side.

" Oh Muffy.. " "Im.."

Arthur was speechless.

"I wanted to tell Francine" she sobbed on the other end.

"Only my Buster knows, outside of my family"

When Buster walked into miss Cross-wires room In a short pair of boxers with two glasses of scotch  
>(hey it was a good a time as any) she managed to regain her composure over the phone and speak somewhat more rationally.<p>

"I wanted Francine to be the first to know "

"She will be checking her phone soon" Arthur said sadly. "I'll make sure she does"

When Francine finally checked her phone two days later...

She was shocked to see so many voice messages left.

"Francine.." "AGGGGHHH" "My Mom she is...shes dead"

Francine nearly passed out.

She replayed the message over and over.

There were two from Arthur checking in on her.

Then after Muffys one, there was another from him telling her to call Muffy right away.

Francine ran into the bathroom and got herself dressed.

She knew what she had to do...

**TBC**

Bubys passing is mentioned in the next chapter as a flashback.  
>Muffys mother is focused in on as well plus<br>The Reads receive some very good news


	6. Chapter 6

**Ode to BubyBuby/Amending and healing xxx**

After hearing the news of Milicets passing, Francine knew she could not stay with her family the entire time. They understood but Francine had a duty to her Buby and missed to the point her heart was sore..**.**

**At the Funeral**

Francine wore black. She held her fathers hand and wept...

Thoughts flooded her mind of the last time she held her dear Bubys hand at the hospital...

_**Flashback**_

Arthur stood by her protectively clutching at her waist

_Come out to meet you_

_Tell you Im sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you ill set you apart _

_Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

"I am so sorry Buby" she cried. "I wish we had seen you more"

Arthur agreed and held back tears saying "We would have found a way"

Buby did not have much strength left.

"Its okay Franala" "You did your best."

"You're here now" Oliver warmly said.

He knelt by his mothers bed and clung to her other hand.

"Oye, isn't ironic how it takes an old woman like me to bring you all back together"

Even on her last breath she still managed to make her family laugh.

AJ and Alice gave their buby a hug while Catherine wept into her Husband. His shoulders were soaked in her tears.

Catherine felt a mix of emotions.

One; for not seeing her little sisters kids, and her niece and nephew...

Two; for waiting until her dear buby breathed her last breath before reconciling with her only other sibling

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Its such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh Take me back to the start_

_"_Would you look at this little Mensch?" Buby smiled.

Aj kissed her on the forehead. The family laughed warmly.

"Mom says that means man" AJ said.

Alice went to cuddle her Mom.

"You're going to be a little beauty" Buby said, looking up at Alice.

She grinned and thanked her Buby.

Francine wept with a little smile...

"You two are the image of your parents" Buby said. "Am I right?"

Oliver nodded. "Indeed they are Mom"

"Oye let's hope they're not as stubborn" she sighed.

Laverne and Oliver laughed as the held each other closely.

Arthur already mentioned AJ was just like his Mother AND Aunt Catherine.

Francine nudged her husband while Catherine narrowed her eye's at her unwanted brother in law.

"Im going to miss you" Aj frowned. Buby clutched his warm little hand.

"Don't you fret boobialla" she softly spoke. "Ill see you in heaven one day"

Francine started crying and Alice gave her great granmother a kiss goodbye.

"I hope the angels look after you" she said.

Everyone in the room including Catherine found that heartwarming and ever so sweet.

Buby then kissed Alices little hand and told her to look after her parents.

She looked up at Arthur holding his weepy wife in his arms.

"They're very special" she said looking at Arthur.

"You've made my Franala so happy" she sweetly said. "Look after her Arthur."

"I will Buby" He said

"I will too" AJ proclaimed.

He gave his sister a hug while Catherines husband gave Buby a big kiss and took the cbildren out of the room.

The time was drawing near...The Matriarch of thr Frensky family was holding her final breaths.

She had Francine and Catherine kneel beside eachother at the left side of her bed.

"You two beautiful darlings must promise me something" she heaved.

Francine clutched her grandmother's hand while Catherine stroked her face.

"Anything for you Buby" They whimpered together.

"Stop with the fighting already" she replied. "I love you both"

She looked up at Arthur. "Will you help them?" She asked.

Oliver smiled warmly.

"You're a Frensky whether you like it or now" Oliver wept giving his son in law a hug.

Arthur felt honoured.

Francine felt giddy. Arthur was always liked by Buby and now she had initiated him in as she did years before with Jacob, Catherines husbandd.

"Id be happy to Buby" he wept.

"Laverne" Buby held her hand.

"You're one of the strongest women Ive ever known" "Beleive me Ive looked" she roughly sighed.

Buby still made the family giggle.

Oliver patted his son in law on the back and headed over to his wife.

"Be thankful my boy" she panted. "You chose well when you marrued this one."

Laverne cried and kissed Buby goodbye.

"Call me Mom sweetheart"

Laverne whispered. "I love you Mom"

Francine felt her Catherines hand clutch hers.

She wrapped her arms around her sister, giving the family peace and restoration...

Laverne held both her daughters in her arms.

Oliver was the only son in the family and was fond of his mother and father but he always had a soft spot for the woman who raised him and held his hand and dried his tears many a time in his life.

When his Dad died, Francine was but a twinkle in her Fathers eye and Catherine, barely seven years old. Nevertheless she put her own inner pain aside to look after the Frensky family.

"I love you Oliver" "there are so many things I could say" she managed to speak faintly.

"They are in our memories and photos of those memories" she said.

Oliver handed a recent digital print of the family taken by Aunt Tiffanythe day before, together again..

"We want you to have this Ma" he wept while handing her the picture.

"Take it and hold in your mind" he trembled.

Buby assured him she would before closing her eyes and drifting away.

Peace filled the room as she passed away...

* * *

><p><em>Running in circles<em>

_Coming up tails_

Heads on a science apart

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Its such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

**_Present_**

Francine was snapped back into reality when the casket was lowered and a hebrew prayer was spiken by the family's Rabbi over Buby._.._

It was during Shiva when distant relatives came to mourn in black clothing and eat. The Frensky family did not prepare anything as in Jewish culture Shiva was a time when the family whom had lost their closest Family members were to be given food and looked after.

Laverne couldnt resist trying to busy herself in the kitchen but was given a hasty slap gently on the bottom to rest in the living room.

"Sit yourself down and eat my dear" Tiffany ordered.

Francine had so much to catch up on with Catherine but alas it would have to wait. Catherine had tcheck her phone quickly as did Francine for messages and missed calls. The sisters hid in their aunts room while they liatened to their messages

"I hope we aren't being disrespectful" Francine said.

Catherine held the phone to her ear.

"I assure you we're not" she replied .

"Oh I have to call this client back" Catherine raced out of the room.

It was then Francine got the call...

Muffy was hysterical when Francine finally phoned her.

"Arthur and the kids came to visit" She cried into the phone.

"I was so wrong about everything" "You have such an awesome family" she sniffled.

"Thanks honey" she replied with a lump forming in her throat.

"All thats missing is you" Muffy wept.

"Okay Muffy" Francine replied. "Ive already spoken to Arthur about changing my flight"

"I...um...I don't know what to say" Her friend whimpered. "Thats so kind of you Francine"

She smiled.

"Ive made peace with my family and spent a couple of days here in mourning" "Its hard without Arthur and my children though"

"Aww Francine it wont be long until you're back." Muffy said sweetly.

"No it wont be."...

As she spoke, Francine could hear Catherine arguing with Jacob about leaving early for work.

"I cant abandon my client" she yelled. "Ive said goodbye already"

Catherine then swore at her angry husband and stormed off.

Francine sighed.

She was not raised to out worj before family and friendship.

Catherine had somehow list that teaching along the path to Francine warmly said.

"I miss her so much Francine"..

" I realise now how lonely you must have felt without a Mom to talk to." She wept...

Muffy had been kicked in the pants and life had given her what she needed to see beyond herself...

"You're a great friend."

"I know" she joked. Muffy let herself laugh even if it be for one fleeting moment.

"Anyway Muffy I'll be on the first flight Arthur could fund for me."

"I think its tonight", she said while typing on the laptop for flight details.

"Yup here it is" Francine said.

"Oh" Muffy said a little calmer. "Thats great".

"Oh and uh well Ive booked two return flights for your parents to come stay"

"Daddy and me paid so they can be at the funeral next week"

She started crying again

"Its what Mom would have wanted"

Francine was overwhelmed.

"Muffy.. thats so kind..."

"Well" she replied in tears. "Perhaps now she can be your Mom again"

Francine wiped her eyes.

"If you need a substitute Muffy hon" "My Mom adores you, remember that"

Muffy started to perk up.

"Oh you mean we could kind of...be like sisters?" She started to sound excited.

"Im going to call your Mom and ask her" "If its okay during Shiva?" She asked.

"Off course" Francine replied with happier tones in her voice.

"I know she wants to hear from you, plus she told me she'd be around if ever you need her"...

"Like I need her..." Francine explained.

"That is like the best news Ive heard since this whole horrific thing happened."

She started to whimper again.

" Well Muffy I really need a substitute sister right now."

"Me too" Muffy answered.

"Chip is so nonchalant about it all" Muffy said sadly.

"Aww" Francine sympathised.

"Catherine is kind of the same" she explained how her older sister STILL didn't want anything much to do with Arthur or the kids.

"Worse than that, she took off to work" "WORK during a mourning"

"What?" Gasped Muffy.

Francine sighed.

"Apparently her client needed her, so she tore Mom and Dads heart out and left but Jacob stayed."

"They understand why you had to leave though right?" Muffy asked, feeling guilty.

"Muffy" Francine replied. "Would my Mom have offered to be your substitute Mother if she didn't?"

"Wow, I guess not" Muffy replied.

"Trust in gods timing" "Its always right" Francine said over the phone.

That it was.

Francine returned with even more tear filled farewells and grateful parents who were looking forward to seeing their daughters house and their friends the Crosswires again.

* * *

><p>When Francine arrived home she was warmly received by herhusband and children.<p>

The first thing she did was wrap herself around Arthur at the terminal.

He kissed her face, cheeks, neck and then her lips.

"I missed you" He gently whispered.

She wept onto his shoulder. "I have too."

"Gosh all us girls seem to be doing is crying" A voice chimed in.

"Muffy" Francine wrapped her arms around her best friend tightly.

Buster greeted Francine politely with a small kiss on the cheek.

"I hear it was an emotional stay down in Florida" he said, one arm around Muffy.

"It certianly was" she nodded. "Amazing though too."

Arthur had kept Muffy and Buster up to speed on what happened including something happening Francine knew little about.

* * *

><p>When Arthur wrapped his arms around Muffy at the Read household where Kate was babysitting the kids, it struck Francine and fast.<p>

Arthur had sat down when he returned home the week before and had a long in depth discussion with Muffy.

The way they both perceived each other was not the full truth as one can never judge fully umtil you peel away the layers. They judged each other harshly.

Arthur thought that Muffy was rude to the bunny she supposedly loved and drained Francine whilevMuffy saw Arthur has domineering and somewhat possessive of his wife and too persuasive with buster.

Muffy felt insecure the same way Arthur did. Buster and Francine however were the more confident ones despite the flack they had to deal with from both sides.

"We did it" Buster jeered. He gave Francine a high five.

"Yay" she clapped her hands. "We broke the ice after forever between you two".

Arthur placed his arm around his wifes lovely waist and kissed her again.

Buster and Muffy shared a steamy passionate kiss which sent the young womans tears away.

" Sex is the best medicine" She quietly informed the two.

Arthur wholeheartedly agreed and started sliding his hand downt past Francines waist.

"I would but Im wiped out sweetie" she yawned.

Arthur whispered. "You can make it up to me tomorrow night."

She giggled and agreed.

"Ill see you tomorrow Francine?" Muffy hugged her tightly.

"Off course" she replied with a tiny kiss on Muffys cheek.

When the went inside Arthur took Francines suit case upstairs while Francine hugged Kate.

"Im sorry aboyt your Buby" she said. "Its nice to see you again though."

Francine returned the hug. "You too Kate."

She then pointed to where AJ and Alice were laying.

Asleep on the couch together in their PJs, waiting for their Mommy to return.

" Aww my babies" Francine wept and planted two firm kisses on top of their foreheads.

She took AJ upstairs while kate took Alice and put her to bed and Arthur put his wifes clothes away.

Francine waved goodbye to Kate and then trudged into her bedroom.

She yawned.

Arthur had finished unpacking and was getting changed into his night wear.

"Did you unpack everything for me?" She asked.

"Sure did" Arthur replied, slipping into bed

"Think of it as one less thing for you to worry about"..

Francine smiled and threw her boots across the room.

She slid into bed in the clothes she had worn all day and latched on to her husband.

" I love you" "You are the best" she cooed.

He pressed his lips against hers then pulled away and said. "You're better sweetheart"

Francine felt her eyes droop but as Arthur started kissing her face and neck, she became aroused..

He removed her tights, skirt and blouse. He stroked her hair and licked her salty skin.

"Well well " he purred...

Afterward they lay in each others arms and Francine told him they could "Double that tomorrow night."

He grinned like a cat who'd got the cream he was hanging out for.

Francine kept her promise but they ended up "celebrating sexually" four times instwad, after receiving some amazing news that will change their lives

T B C

Lyrics by Cold play from their song, "The scientist"

Milicents funeral and good WILL is next..

Possibly the last chapter...I am not sure yet! Maybe two more than thats it


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy endings**

**This is the finale**

A long chapter but a good one. I will be checking for grammatical errors and speech breaks etc.

That is if does not blow its lid and close down for another 24 hours again. *Runs in circles panicking* okay I'm calm now

This is just how I picture ArthurXfrancine in the future.

Yes its fluffy happiness and they're both Christian but guess what? Its fanfiction and my personal opinion.

No one has to agree with anyone else

Thank God for democracy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part one.<strong>

The clock alarm beeped at 5am before the normal time.

Even for the Reads, this was early.

Arthur kissed Francines eyes gently.

Francine woke up and stretched her arms out. It was still dark outside and the alarm clock boldly read **5:01**

Even for the Reads this was early and it was still dark outside.

"Whats going on?" She yawned.

Arthur grinned.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you." He whispered

His wife sighed. "Well we have the evenings but I see what you mean."

"Its been such a rough few months." Arthur said.

She clutched his waist.

"I know." She replied.

"I'm seeing Muffy today". "The kids are going back to school and Alice won't want to go to preschool". She felt stressed already just thinking about it.

"Then there's my parents flights and Milicents funeral, and..."

Arthur shushed her by pressing his finger on her lips.

"This is worry free time."He told her.

She stroked his arms. "Okay then boss."

"Good." He grinned. "Now I think a nice warm shower together will do the trick."

Francine closed her eyes and smiled.

"Will you wash my hair?" She asked.

"I'll do more than that, my dear wife." He winked.

Francine took Arthurs hand and they proceeded to the bathroom.

"Well you are the head of the house hold." She smiled.

"Indeed." Arthur replied, removing her night clothes.

"Who am I to say no to your request of me?"

Arthur laughed. " You're under strict orders to enjoy yourself."

Francine giggled. "Yes boss."

* * *

><p>As Francine stepped out of the shower the phone started ringing.<p>

She checked her watch.

"Holy cow its six o click already."

There was a familiar knocking sound at the door

"Mom, phone for you." AJ called.

Francine tripped over herself trying to find something to throw on.

Arthur stepped into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who calls at this time of day?" He sighed.

"Maybe its someone from out of state." Francine said in between throwing on her pink dress and pair of tights.

"MOOOOOM" AJ knocked again.

"Alright already, come in" She yelled.

AJ came in and saw his mother, her hair was not brushed and her Dad just had a towel wrapped around him.

"Uh Mom, Dad Im gonna go..."

He handed the phone over to Francine.

"Did they say who it was?" she asked.

"Nope, just some random man." He said leaving the room.

Francine rolled her eyes. "Oh thats helpful"

Arthur got changed and laughed a little.

"Kids are so informative."

Francine yawned and rested her ear on the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs Read speaking."

"Uh hello there Maam, I am hoping to speak with a Francine Frensky er..Read, yes thats it." A husky voice replied.

"That would be me" She replied.

Arthur looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

Francine shrugged and kept listening.

"This is the office that dealt with your Grandmothers WILL" he explained. "I take it you received the email we sent you last Friday?"

Francine bit her lip.

"Uh sorry, its been a hectic week with family plus another er crisis."

"Well Mrs Frensky Read, i am sorry to bother you at this hour" He replied. "I do however, think you will want to hear this."

Francine became more interested.

"I will?" "

"Yes Maam"

"You see, I a unable to disclose full information over the phone."  
>"You're family may or may not have been in touch with you yet but I suggest you make an appointment with the legal office of internal affairs in your area this morning" He said.<p>

"You will be rather interested, let me just say that Mrs..Read?"

"Yes." "Yes." "Thank you very much." She looked over at Arthur with a stunned look on her face.

He became intrigued.

"Ill forward you the address and phone number via text." He laughed. "Since you have been rather busy to check your email."

"I have all your information." he said.

"Please bring in two forms of identification when you visit the office." "I suggest your bring your Husband with you."

"Thank you Mrs Frensky Read."

"Thank you very much." She replied.

Her body went numb and she froze for a second.

Arthur was now fully dressed.

He approached her and placed and arm around her waist.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I think its going to be, yes Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong> One week later:<br>Part two  
><strong>

**_Muffys Funeral_**

It has certainly been a week of both fortune and misfortune.

Muffy spoke about her mother, dressed beautifully with tears falling from her eyes.

"She was my inspiration and my role model."  
>"I will not only miss her, but will never ever forget her" She then burst into tears and broke down.<p>

Laverne was there to catch her fall.

She hugged her tightly.

"I miss her so much." she wept into Mrs Frenskys black blouse.

"Sweet heart, off course you do."

"May the angels lead you to thy rest." Chip said with the tears falling freely.

Edward, did not know how to speak, his voice was raw and he had downed three scotches before standing up to talk about his best friend and love of his life.

"I...I will uh" He looked over at his daughter.

She hugged him. Edward asked if Oliver would get up and speak.

"You know how this feels." He wept. "Please say something."

Francine sat next to Arthur, clutching his hand.

The couple were no strangers to death in their families and had both experienced loss of their favored grandparents, especially Thora and Buby.

When Francines father got up to speak on Edwards request, it touched Francines heart.

Alice snuggled into her Daddy, in a little black dress with frills and stockings.

AJ sat beside Bunny who was at the front with Buster. His heart was breaking for Muffy because she knew how much Millicent meant to her.

Mr Frensky observed the crowd, in the large garden, where the black casket lay, in gold the letters Millicent Crosswire were engraved.

There were alot of successful people in the crowd whom Oliver did not notice. Edward looked at him with a small plea in his eye.

They both had the upmost respect for each other, being brought together by their daughters friendship which had lasted longer than most marriages...

"Hello, Shalom everyone" Oliver began.

"I am here on behalf of a good friend of mine" "Mr Edward Crosswire."  
>As he spoke he felt his own tears forming behind his eyes.<p>

"To lose a person who you have loved, trusted and relied on is the most painful thing a person can bare."

"No one knows when their time is up." "We know death is certain but we do not expect it to happen to us." he said holding back his tears.

Lavern wrapped her arm around his waist while he carried on speaking.

"We don't always understand...why" "he choked a little. "Why, the ones we love so much in this world are taken so soon."  
>"Just one more month, one more year..." he looked at his daughter who smiled at him.<p>

"Edward, while your loss can never ever be replaced" "A Mother and a wonderful wife."

He then pointed to Muffy and Chip standing together weeping.

"You must be thankful for the beauty in those that you and your lovely wife created together."

"For unlike you Edward, I was but a fool." "I almost ceased all knowledge of my own daughter." his eyes flooded with tears.

Francine cried into Arthur's shoulder.

"We can not make up for the time...the time...we lost." he wept.

"We can, start again and look to a brighter future."

He wrapped his arms around Edward who graciously accepted his hug.

"For I know my Mother is with Milicent now." He forced a weak smile.

"Looking down on us together."

After that he stood down and clutched on to his wife.

Muffy held her Father close and Chip apologized for not being around as often as he could be.

"Now, I believe Mrs Crosswire has something she would like to add."The vicar said.

She wiped her eyes.

"Will Francine Read and Buster Baxter come up please."

It was time for their eulogies.

Busters was not a long one. For he did not know what to say.

His Mother Bitzy sat their holding onto Bunny, with a tear forming in her eye.

"I am Buster and Muffy is my wife" he blurted out.

"My loving, kind patient wife." He looked over at her.

"Just like her Mom was."

"I should know." He said. "She was the first one to welcome me into the family."

Francine smiled and Edward could not control his sobbing.

"Muffy" Buster said turning to face her.

"I love you."

The crowd applauded while Muffy ran into his arms and laid a massive kiss on him.

"Never ever ever ever leave me." she wept.

"I promise." he replied, clutching her tightly.

"Cross your heart?"

Buster nodded. "Cross my heart."

Francine had a very moving speech prepared but could not bring herself to say it.

Finally she built up the courage to speak.

"Muffy and me have known each other for a long time."

"We were in elementary school together."

"Milicent accepted me straight away." "She liked me." Francine said solemnly.

"When I was at my most unlikeable or unlovable."she looked over at her parents with tear stained eyes.

Muffy ushered Arthur to get up there and stand beside her.

"I only wish I was there to say goodbye."

Everyone felt torn when she said that since no one was there to farewell Milicent.

"There's this well known um.." She wiped her eyes. "This well known poem people often say at times such as these."

Francine began

"Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there...I did...not...die."

Muffy wept uncontrollably onto busters shoulder. Laverne and Oliver held each other closely.

She walked off clutching her husbands hand and hugged Muffy tightly.

"Thank you." Muffy sniffled. Francine returned the hug and their friendship grew deeper once again.

Once the casket was lowered and the famous Psalm 23 red out. "The lord is my shepherd I shall not want." People dissipated and Francine took hold of her daughter who was almost asleep.

Muffy and Buster approached her.

"So?" Muffy said, a little more chirpy.

"What are you going to do with that 250,00 you were left with?"

Francine shrugged.

"I haven't even had time to think of it."

Arthur held AJs hand.

"Well, she fainted when they told her she was given fifty percent of Bubys savings."

"That was some will." Buster added.

Francine was worried her parents would be upset that half of her dear bubys will was being given to Francine and her family.

They were fine with it, they felt guilt ridden already for shunning her for eight years.

Muffy placed an arm around her best friend.

"Well, shopping always helps me." she started to smile.

"If it makes you happy, why dont you...come with me?" "Help me pick out some nice outfits."

Muffy hugged her.

"That will be great."

"Some nice things for Alice too."

Muffy then looked at Arthur and gave him a massive hug and small kiss on the cheek.

"I am so sorry Muffy." he apologized.

Muffy pulled away with a tiny smile.

"Its okay."

As more tears fell, she forced herself to laugh.

"You definitely need an upgrade."

Buster looked at him and nodded his head.

"Definitely." he said.

Arthur folded his arms and pulled his serious face.

"Excuse me?" "What do you mean upgrade?"

The four of them started talking about Arthur's lack of fashion sense which got Muffys mind off the sadness she was feeling.

"Not the most appropriate thing to talk about at a funeral" Francine laughed while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'll say." AJ groaned.

"woah where did you come from?" Francine asked.

Bunny ran up to Buster who picked him up.

"We were waiting to leave so we could make you something um..." "Miss Muffy." AJ said.

"Awww." Muffy wiped more tears. "That is so sweet of you both, thank you."

Bunny asked Muffy for a hug, she gladly accepted and then looked up at Buster.

"Would you like to be a daddy again?" She asked.

Francine gasped. Arthur was astonished.

"I thought, you didn't ever want...?" Buster was cut off.

"Well life is precious." Muffy interceded. "Don't waste it."

Buster was smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding?" "Id love that." He hugged her.

Bunny was excited. "Does that mean I get to have a brother or sister?"

"It sure does buddy." He replied.

"What about us mommy?" Alice looked up at Francine.

Arthur clutched his chest laughing.

"No sweetie, uh...you two are special enough." Francine replied.

Francine looked at Arthur afterward.

"That was funny, but you can't laugh in front of our little girl about it."

Arthur patted his wife on the back.

"Oh come on." "The idea of you and me having another baby..."

Francine shuddered.

"No freaking way." ...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

So this begs the question:

What became of everyone?

Francine and Arthur used the money from dear Buby for various things.

A quarter was placed into a college fund for AJ and Alice while half was used to pay the remaining $100,000 left on their two bedroom town house.

Arthur got a new car and Francine upgraded her vehicle and took herself clothes shopping with Muffy as promised.  
>Arthur made sure the kids had a special Christmas that year with new toys and clothes for the kids including bikes.<p>

Lastly after a celebratory dinner with family and friends, The Reads went to Florida and Oliver took Alice to Disney world and they rode the tea cups while Arthur took AJ and Francine on the larger adventure rides. Laverne spent alot of time with Francine and Muffy.  
>David and Jane went to the beaches and spent more time getting to know Francines parents all over again when they visited.<p>

Muffy often paid for her new "Mom" to visit her and designed a special bedroom in her mansion just for Mrs Frensky to stay when she flew up to visit.

Oliver finally figured out how to Skype and spoke to Alice and AJ every weekend. He wasn't well physically as he had bad vertigo and was prone to ear infections, making it difficult to fly to Elwood but Alice was able to fly down over the school holidays to see her favorite grandpa with AJ.

They didn't mean to have favorites and the children loved Grandma Read (Jane) and their Buby Frensky Laverne equally. David cemented a much stronger relationship with his son. He was sorry for appearing to have Favored DW over him and did not intend for it to appear that way. He gave his Son a much needed hug and an apology. Arthur never forgot that day...

Muffy and Arthur were better friends than before and would speak to each other nicely which was a refreshing change. Muffy still cried at night for her mother. Buster was always there to provide his sympathy and affection while Edward Crosswire grew ever closer to his daughter. Muffy was alot more compassionate toward others and spent alot of time with Laverne and Francine.

Sadly, Catherine's jealousy over the money Buby had left her little sister in the will infuriated her and she seldom spoke to her parents and steered clear of Arthur and Francine. She despised Muffy for taking Laverne away, despite her Moms attempts to explain that Muffy had no mother any more and that Millicent and Laverne were close friends and had been for years, in fact Chip loved Laverne as a second mother too. He often referred to her as "Mom" on his visits home.

Muffy and Buster had a little girl who they named Milly in memory of Muffys Mom. She was alot like her mother, with red hair and green eyes but had long white ears like her father and a lust for life and lots of fun.

Ladonna married Binky in a ceremony down in Louisianian. Buster still shared custody with Bunny, but only visited Bunny on school holidays and over special holidays such as Christmas, Easter and new years etc. They did skype often.

DW Married Mollys little brother James and they went to live in CA where Dora Winifred pursued her acting career.

David and Jane stayed the same, and watched Kate grow up and move on to college, she became a vet as she said she had a "sixth sense" for knowing what animals were saying and what it meant.

So Arthur and Francine prayed over Jacob and Catherine in the hope they would one day make peace with large hugs and many tears

That never happened.

* * *

><p>So it went as the years passed...<p>

Arthur lay with his wife in bed clutching her waist and kissing her neck.

"Don't stop" she whispered.

"Now AJ and Alice are in college" he purred.

She sighed happily.

"Its just you and me baby."

He smiled at her.

"Time for a shower me thinks" "You and me, now"

Francine giggled like a school girl, not that of a woman in her thirties.

"Well." She bit her lip. "You are the head of the house aren't you?"

Arthur nodded.

"Indeed I am."

"Well I have no choice but to do what you say." She replied.

The End


End file.
